


100 Proof

by gonnaflynow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Drunkenness, M/M, drunk, eruri - Freeform, erwin no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is frustrated, and for once, he decides to drink away his sorrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Proof

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't drunk when I wrote this what are you talking about
> 
> (yes I was also did you know that I hacked into someone's wifi network while drunk at a party? now you know)

Erwin Smith was not one to take to the bottle as a problem-solving tool. Alcohol was something he rarely allowed himself, even at parties, preferring to keep a clear head in case of trouble – and as the commanding officer of the Scouting Legion, there was always plenty of trouble to be found. Frustration was simply drowned in paperwork, bottled up to be released at a later date that never came. Over the years, a natural tolerance built up, until Erwin became the undisputed master of aloofness, unruffled, unruffle _able_ , given any situation thrown his way. 

There came a day, however, in the spring of his third year as commander, when Erwin’s personal frustrations came to a point. He waited until the day’s commitments had passed, eagerly awaiting the undisturbed privacy of his office after dinner, and then dug out the gift he had received from Nile upon his promotion, cracking the seal on the bottle with an aggressive twist of the wrist.

Erwin was onto his sixth whiskey of the evening when a knock startled him out of his seething.

“Levi,” he growled, eyes gleaming dangerously as the corporal entered the room. “I was hoping you would come tonight.”

“That’s what I always do, every night…?” Levi shut the door behind him quietly, as if to make up for the unnatural loudness of Erwin’s voice. “But, do tell, what the hell are _you_ doing tonight? Besides drinking yourself into a coma and ignoring the huge stack of paperwork to your left.”

Erwin spared said paperwork a cursory glance before shoving the top quarter of it onto the floor and rising from his desk.

“ _Someone’s_ had too much to drink,” said Levi with a roll of his eyes. 

“Or maybe someone else hasn’t had enough,” Erwin challenged, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Levi stopped dead in his tracks, only halfway to Erwin’s desk. “It’s a fucking Tuesday. No one drinks on a Tuesday.”

“Except the commander of a large military organization who will do as he damn well pleases,” Erwin supplied, rounding the desk to stand threateningly in front of Levi.

“And alcoholics. Last I was aware, you weren’t one of those.”

“Perceptive, as always,” Erwin muttered, taking Levi’s chin in his hand and tilting it slowly from side to side.

Levi glared but otherwise made no move to stop his commanding officer. “I can’t tell if that was an insult.”

“And why would I insult you, my dear corporal?”

“Because you’re drunk off your ass and have no idea what you’re saying?” Levi supplied. “Your alcohol tolerance is unacceptably poor for someone in your position. Every fucking time you have anything more than a beer or two, nobody can reign you in... I swear, I’m going to have to fix that one of these days, can’t have you make a bad showing at one of those fancy balls you’re always being invited to…”

Erwin growled throatily, a warning which Levi ignored.

“Yeah, I always figured you didn’t like those, though of course you’d never have the balls to admit that out loud, ha, no pun intended—”

Levi felt a rough grip on his upper arms before he was whirled around and slammed into the wall next to Erwin’s bookcase.

“The fuck, Erwin?!”

"I want you, Levi," Erwin murmured as he lowered his mouth to Levi’s ear, thigh sneaking between his spread legs. "I want you now. I’m not going to wait. And I will accept nothing less than exactly what I want."

"Erwin, you are so shitfaced right now it’s bordering on not being funny." Levi was careful to keep him at arm’s length, whether to protect himself or conceal his growing hard-on he didn't really know. "I'll fuck you when you're sober. Let’s go get ready for bed and we'll discuss this in the morning."

Erwin licked his lips salaciously, eyes going half-lidded. "Spontaneously fucking you against the wall of my office isn't something one discusses in the morning."

Levi shook his head. He wasn't going to be lured in by stupid sexy Erwin, not today. And especially not while he was drunk out of his mind and Levi was stone-cold sober. That would just be a blow to his own pride.

"You've fucked me plenty of times in the morning, and plenty of times in your office. It’s not like you’re missing out. I don't see why waiting until tomorrow would be any different."

Tired of Levi’s babble, Erwin fisted his cravat tightly between his fingers. With a sharp yank, Levi crashed against the hard planes of Erwin's body. 

"It would be all too different."

Now it was Levi's turn to growl. "You are an utter ball of trash. Fuck your ability to be coherent after drinking as much as you did, and fuck—"

Just the sight of Levi's lithe tongue thrashing about in his mouth was enough to make Erwin turn and crush his lips to Levi's, preventing his escape by keeping a hand on his cravat. Levi let out a hoarse moan when he realized Erwin's grip was much too tight to wriggle out from, and worse, that he didn't actually want to escape.

They broke apart only after Erwin had fully plundered Levi's mouth with his whiskey-soaked tongue and left his subordinate a flushed, panting mess underneath him. 

"Fuck you,” Levi hissed, “and your unborn children, and your kitchen sink—"

Erwin latched onto Levi's throat with a snarl, pulling a second broken moan from Levi as teeth threatened to break skin. 

"Stop, _Erwin_ , not where the cravat won't cover—"

"You think I haven't seen the way he looks at you?" Erwin said, voice dangerously low. "I plan on putting a stop to that."

"Whoa, back up, wait, who the _fuck_ are you talking about."

Erwin responded by popping open the top three buttons of Levi's shirt and seeking out a nipple without even bothering to undo the harness buckle across his chest. 

"Erwin – _haah_ – _fuck_ , you _asshole_ , at, at least _talk_ to me," Levi stammered, burying his fingers in Erwin's hair to slow his pace, and in case he had to wrench him away if he didn’t get the hint. "Who the hell are you talking about? There's no one else, you idiot, never has been."

With a pop, Erwin abandoned Levi's hardening nipple. 

"Not everyone in the corps got the memo, Levi."

Levi really did pull Erwin's wretched mouth away this time. "What _fucking_ memo, Erwin."

"The one where you belong to me and no one is to put a hand on you, look at you, even think about you, so help me. You are _mine_."

Levi started to laugh uncomfortably. "And here I thought you never had a god complex."

"I don't," Erwin snarled, "but I refuse to tolerate others lusting over what they will never have, as long as I still stand."

"Erwin, shit." Levi shoved him away a second time, more forcibly, mouth turned down in a scowl. "Get a fucking handle on it. You should know I'm not interested in anyone else, you're pretty fucking good at seeing through everything else I do. And who in the hell is this other shithead who's gotten you so worked up? Must be someone that you perceive could be a real _threat_ , or you wouldn't—"

Erwin slammed a hand on the wall, inches from Levi's head. 

"Say that you're mine."

Realization dawned on Levi's face.

"So this is why the excess drinking tonight," he said, smouldering with realization. 

Erwin's other hand came down on the wall, caging Levi in. 

" _Say it!_ "

"Erwin, you're scaring me." Levi stared back, grey eyes unflinching, but there was no doubting the truth in his words.

Erwin leaped back as if burned. He rapidly retreated behind the desk to sit in his chair and slowly laid his head on the table, arms crossed over his eyes to block out the light. 

"Hell. _Fuck_."

"Erwin."

Unmistakable sniffling sounds started to make their way out from underneath Erwin's pillowed arms. 

"Oh shit, don't cry," Levi groaned, buttoning his shirt back up and walking to Erwin's desk, stopping just short of the quivering pile of piteous commander. "Okay, out with it. Who is this mysterious person who's got you all worked up?"

"You're gonna think it's stupid," Erwin blubbered, voice still muffled. "I'm stupid."

"You may be an idiot, but you're anything but stupid," sighed Levi, resting a hand tentatively on Erwin's shoulder. 

"You ‘lready hate me," he slurred.

Levi couldn't contain an irate huff. "If I still hated you, Erwin, you'd be dead."

Erwin sniffed a third time and wiped his nose on his sleeve, rolling his head to the side to glance up at Levi with sorrowful red-rimmed eyes. 

"So you don't hate me?"

"Fuck. Of course not. I'm just mad that you got yourself so worked up that you turned to drinking instead of talking to me. Now, I'm going to ask one more time, and I suggest you get it over with: who's gone and pissed you off?"

"I... I don't wanna say."

"Erwin."

"I don't want to!"

Levi hissed through his teeth. "And leave me in limbo? You know that’ll fuck up my relations with the other soldiers?" Erwin blinked slowly, as if in realization. "Yeah, that's right. I won't know which one is innocent so I'll assume they're all guilty, and that will come through in the way I interact with them. You know that’s not fair. And then we’ll have even _more_ sad sacks of shit walking around with those fucking puppy dog eyes, and to be honest, I can barely handle you doing it to me, let alone half the soldiers in the legion." Erwin shook his head, blond locks flopping limply in his face. "Then just tell me. You don't even have to say their full name." Levi looked at Erwin expectantly, and Erwin took another minute to squirm under Levi’s finest intimidating glare before he finally came out with it. 

"...Jaeger."

Levi almost did a spit take. 

"Jaeger. Eren Jaeger." Erwin nodded solemnly. Levi burst out laughing. "Erwin, that little shit is the _last_ person on this goddamn earth I would involve myself with in any way. He's a whiny petulant brat and has _no_ common sense, not to mention that he's less than half my age and has that fucking sister to contend with..."

"So you're not interested?"

Now it was Levi's turn to slam a fist onto the table. "I'm _definitely_ not interested. And if I ever, _ever_ become attracted to him, that makes me a pedophile, and you should immediately dump me, or kill me. Eugh."

Erwin's bawling started all over again as he turned to embrace Levi in a sloppy hug. 

"Don't start again, Erwin, fuck, _please_ ," Levi moaned, rocking the shuddering man back and forth. "I love you, only you, no one else. As long as I still stand."

Erwin pulled his head out of Levi's stomach with a loud gasp. 

"You _love_ me?"

"Of course I do, you blathering idiot. But with any luck, you won't remember I just said that out loud in the morning..." 

A large, calloused hand found its way to Levi's darkening face. "If you want me to forget, I'll forget."

"Oh shut it, you turd," Levi spat. "I hate earnest drunks."

"But you just said you love me."

"I'm going to regret ever telling you that," Levi sighed, slipping a hand around Erwin's waist and hoisting him to his feet. "Now, no more pity drinking, and no more trying to talk me into sex, and _no more goddamn crying_. It’s far past your bedtime, commander. You’d better not fight me on this.” Erwin groaned quietly and tipped into Levi’s side. “If you _can_ fight through the raging hangover I know you're going to wake up with tomorrow morning, though, I might consider obliging you..."

“Obliging?” Erwin asked quietly, face lighting up. "Will you top?"

Levi stopped moving, taken aback, before breaking into a fresh peal of laughter. 

"If my commander commands."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciateeeeeddddd thaaaaaank you


End file.
